


Я вернусь быстрее, чем ты скажешь «люблю»

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, зарисовка, какие герои такая и любовь, какие герои такая и любовь романтика флафф вот это всё
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: Зарисовка о любви





	Я вернусь быстрее, чем ты скажешь «люблю»

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, AU от второго фильма, пост-День В, где у Чарли всё хорошо с жизнью
> 
> **Посвящение:** любимому солнышку **greensun**

— Буду ждать, — говорит Эггзи и, немного смутившись, целует Чарли в щеку. Поцелуй легкий, не то, чего Чарли хотел перед долгим прощанием, он всегда хотел большего, но.

Но это же Эггзи, окей? Запущенная гомофобия, проблемы с собственными чувствами, ненависть к Чарли. Спорное положение шпиона, служба-соперник, зажигательные поцелуи и охуевание от того, как на самом деле все просто.

Эггзи — скопление противоречий, джентльмен из Ист-Энда, гопник с Сэвиль Роу. Красивый настолько, что дух захватывает, гибкий настолько, что смотреть больно.

Эггзи, так долго отрицавший, что их отношения нечто большее, чем секс с привкусом похмелья. Эггзи, недовольно бухнувший чемодан на пол в коридоре дома Чарли.

Эггзи, прижимающий к груди глупого мопса и смотрящий так нежно, так робко, как, в общем-то, не ожидаешь от опытного агента. Но работа и чувства несовместимы, это они доказали себе, когда отвоевали у своих координаторов право встречаться.

Не то чтобы Мерлин был против. Мерлин просто хотел Чарли в свой штат, а Чарли смотреть на эту перевернутую К до сих пор тошно.

Как он вообще живет с Эггзи, у которого символ организации даже на белье вышит?

— Я вернусь быстрее, чем ты скажешь «люблю», — смеётся Чарли, и Эггзи пихает его в плечо, чудом не уронив глупого мопса.

И это говорит лучше любых слов.


End file.
